This invention relates generally to data collection systems, and more particularly to such systems wherein a hand-held unit may be operated to collect data, to selectively process, and to communicate collected data within such systems by various automated or manual operations. A typical automated process which may be included in such operations relates to collecting data by scanning bar code data with a laser scanning device. Subsequently, the collected data or information may be processed such as by becoming included in a data base. In another operation, it may be desired to communicate the information to another unit within a respective data collection system.
Various investigatory efforts in this area have shown that some functional applications of the data collection systems may require certain features on such hand-held units which may not at all be required in other functional applications. Going toward specialization of the units for specific tasks, the cost of operating the data collection systems tends to become more and more prohibitive as systems become configured to accommodate various specific applications. On the other hand, when data entry units are mass produced for general applications, efficiency in the application is jeopardized and compromise on various features results in less than the most efficient data handling procedures. It is consequently desirable to provide a data collection system in which hand-held units are equipped with features relating to particular needs without having a prohibitively high price tag.